El Costo De Los Sueños
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: Cuando se hace una promesa y se plantean los sueños, uno jamas se imagina todo lo que pueden costar. ONESHOT YAOI Mihawk x Zoro


wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ONESHOT: **"El Costo De Los Sueños."** (Mihawk x Zoro)

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Categoría:** One Piece

**Pareja:** Mihawk x Zoro

**Tipo:** Yaoi/Shonen ai (Relaciones homosexuales; chicoxchico)

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje

**Genero:** Romántico/Tragedia

**Clasificación:** No menores de 10 años

**Concluido:** Si

**Notas del fanfic:**

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor Eiichiro Oda.

Esta historia no tiene ningún fin lucrativo ni comercial, es solo el tributo de una fan a tan maravillosa seria Manga/Anime.

**Notas de la autora:**

Si no te gusta el genero las historias **YAOI**(relacion hombrexhombre), te invito a que des click al boton de retroceso y busques algo mas para leer, en caso contrario, bienvenido y adelante .

Hace tiempo que he querido escribir esta historia, pero no encontraba la manera ni el tiempo. Es curioso que siendo ellos mi pareja favorita no tenga ninguna historia suya…

No tengo mucho que decir, la historia ha salido de este modo.

Solo espero que les guste.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**El Costo De Los Sueños.**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

En aquel bar se veía en un rincón la sombra de un hombre que parecía hundido en la desesperación absoluta, el sufrimiento total… un gran y terrible dolor difícil de explicar he imposible de comprender.

No lloraba, pero el vacio que emanaba era atrapante y devastador, todo el que se le acercara podía sentirlo y hundirse en un dolor empático tan profundo que les era difícil de asimilar.

Una botella mas fue colocada en su mesa, y sin esperar, la tomo y comenzó a beber su contenido como si de agua se tratase, como si el escozor que aquella bebida tan fuerte y amarga provocaba no significara absolutamente nada para él… o quizás trataba de que ese dolor lo distrajera de lo que realmente le mataba.

- Zoro…

La voz de su capitán lo hizo girar ligeramente la cara para verlo por el rabillo de sus ojos. Se le miraba también abatido, y el espadachín comprendió que estaba preocupado por él, así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

- Fue una pelea difícil – le informo -, solo estoy cansado.

El capitán lo observo no muy convencido de aquello, pero opto por dejarlo solo, algo dentro de si le dijo que necesitaba la soledad.

- Nos vamos al barco – le informo -, no bebas demasiado, ¿vale?

El guerrero asintió y observo a su amigo alejarse con aspecto preocupado. Supuso que era normal que se preocuparan todos sus nakamas, después de todo, se suponía que ese debía ser el mejor día de su vida… suspiro pesadamente mientras sentía que los latidos se su corazón se volvían pesados, como si este quisiera detener su marcha y no volver a latir. Era una sensación dolorosa y muy mortificante… como cuando Kuina murió…

_- ¡No lo van a creer!_

La voz de un hombre que estaba entrando al bar llamo la atención de todos.

_- ¡Taka no me Mihawk fue derrotado!_

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad no se hicieron esperar, y él solo volvió a darle un largo sorbo a su bebida.

_- ¿Cómo es eso posible? –_ pregunto una segunda voz desde la barra.

_- Dicen que fue Roronoa Zoro –_ respondió el recién llegado con asombro y asombrando mas a los presentes.

- _Kaizoku Gari no Zoro… -_ susurro una nueva e incrédula voz.

_- Así es._

_- ¿No es el hombre que esta allá? –_ pregunto el cantinero señalando la mesa oscura de uno de los rincones.

Todos los presenten giraron el rostro hacia la mesa señalada, pero esta se encontraba vacía. Bajo la botella de ron había unos billetes, pero del hombre que estaba sentado ahí no quedaba rastro, solo la sensación de vacio y soledad que emanaba.

En las solitarias calles se veía su sombra moverse hacia ningún lugar, sin rumbo fijo y sin esperar encontrar nada… solo caminaba por que necesitaba hacerlo, la necesidad de moverse era más fuerte que él…

En el cielo una brillante luna naciente adornaba el panorama de forma exquisita, casi celestial, acompañada de las innumerables estrellas que bañaban el cielo. Ni una nube se veía, ni un rastro de que el cielo fuera a oscurecerse… la belleza de la noche solo estaba allí para recordarle al abatido guerrero que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor y que lo que el consideraba lo mas triste y devastador del mundo, era para otros un inmenso motivo de celebración…

Para él también debía serlo, después de todo había derrotado a Juraquille Mihawk, se había convertido en… el mejor…

¿Y de que me sirve? Se pregunto con pesar ¿de que me sirve ser el mejor ahora que comprendí lo que sentía?…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"_La ultima embestida y él había caído de rodillas, mientras su adversario permanecía de pie detrás de él._

_- Lo hiciste bien – proclamo la elegante y varonil voz de su rival al tiempo que clavaba su enorme espada en el suelo delante-, Roronoa…_

_Zoro tosió escupiendo sangre y sujetando una profunda herida en su costado._

_En los labios de Mihawk se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción que ninguna persona en su posición debería tener. Tras una ráfaga de viento y un agudo dolor, se abrió en su pecho un conjunto de tres heridas que hicieron a su sangre saltar como el agua de una fuente, sus ojos se abrieron un momento y sus fuerzas lo abandonaron al siguiente, cayendo al suelo inconsciente y vencido._

_Finalmente, vencido"._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Roronoa tomo una gran bocanada de aire, temeroso de que si no lo hacia podría romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

Había sido la pelea más emocionante y satisfactoria de su vida, no por haberla ganado, sino por las palabras del shichibukai, reconociendo que había sido vencido sin perder ni un momento su porte o elegancia.

No supo como, pero se descubrió en las profundidades del bosque. Se sentó junto a un árbol y palpo la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho, para terminar juntándose con la que recién había comenzado a sanar en su costado. Suspiro con pesadez y se tallo los ojos culpando al sueño por las nacientes lágrimas que pudo sentir.

Le costo trabajo aceptar sus motivaciones de llevar al herido shichibukai consigo hasta donde estaba Chopper.

El renito no exigió explicaciones, como doctor, dijo que era su deber curar a todos los heridos, sin importar quienes fueran o que hubieran hecho.

Él empezó a sanar, pero permaneció en la enfermería, velando su sueño, rogando por el bienestar de su rival, deseando que sobreviviera… aunque la razón le resultase confusa…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"_- Creo que esta… es una… situación muy… inapropiada…_

_Zoro había estado dormitando, pero al oír esa voz, aunque entrecortada y cansada, su corazón dio un vuelco y abrió los ojos emocionado._

_- ¿Cómo estas? – cuestiono encaminándose junto a la cama y acariciando inconscientemente los cabellos negros del shichibukai._

_- Teniendo en cuenta que casi me matas… creo que bien – respondió el mayor con una enigmática sonrisa y un dejo de humor en su tono de voz que provoco que el peli verde apartara su mano de el y desviara el rostro con un mueca de enfado y frustración bastante cómica para el convaleciente._

_Hubo un silencio tenso en el que ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, el shichibukai observaba al pirata con curiosidad, y este parecía estar poniendo orden a su interior._

_Y de verdad, Zoro estaba tratando de controlar la emoción que sentía por saber que estaba bien, trataba de controlar sus ganas de abrazarlo, y trataba de calmar a su corazón desenfrenado, que luego de haber saltado parecía que no quería quedarse en su lugar._

_- Iré a por el doctor… - murmuro el mas joven, pero antes de dar un paso sintió la cálida piel de su rival rozar su muñeca y sostenerlo para que no se alejara._

_- Quédate un poco mas…"_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Contemplo su mano… esa que el shichibukai había sujetado con tanta desesperación para retenerlo a su lado, y el mismo cosquilleo de aquella ocasión recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer y temblar, haciéndolo sentir la emoción palpable junto al dolor de la realidad…

Había sido un momento casi mágico, lleno de sensaciones, que aunque resultaban intrigantes, le emocionaban sobremanera….

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"_- Necitas al medico – respondió en un susurro, pero sin mostrar intensión alguna de separarse de él._

_- No… - respondió el mayor sonriéndole con ternura, con devoción…_

_Nadie le había sonreído de aquel modo en toda su vida, y fue entonces cuando supo que su corazón no iba a detenerse por nada del mundo._

_Mihawk lo jalo sin fuerza, pero con firmeza, y él se dejo arrastrar con absoluta suavidad._

_Se besaron._

_Fue un beso suave, cálido, lleno de ternura y devoción, fue corto, pero muy significativo para ambos, especialmente para el joven, que sentía que se cuerpo iba a desbordarse por todas las emociones que lo recorrían._

_Se separaron con lentitud y se miraron a los ojos con celo, abrazándose con la mirada furtiva de deseo y ternura, contemplado cada rasgo del hombre que tenían delante, sintiendo a sus corazones hincharse de una calidez que no habían sentido jamás._

_Una calidez que ninguno se sentía merecedor de sentir._

_Zoro se inclino sobre el mayor con suavidad, temiendo lastimarle, pero ansioso de estar a su lado. Pudo sentir las mismas ansias en su compañero, quien lo abrazo con fervor y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo sin mostrar importancia por las aun vendadas heridas de su pecho._

_- Lo único que necesito en este momento – dijo Mihawk sobre el verdoso cabello -, es estar junto a ti…_

_- Mihawk… - susurro el mas joven sintiendo esa calidez de su pecho emerger a cada rincón de su cuerpo, estremeciendo cada nervio de sus sistema y cautivando cada fibra de piel._

_Un susurro de amor, de deseo, de ímpetu… un susurro que parecía un clamor desesperado por sentirle y por ser sentido, eso fue para el mayor._

_Jalo al más joven y lo sintió acomodarse sobre él con cada una de sus piernas al costado de su cuerpo. Sonrió mientras sentía los nervios del muchacho, temeroso de inclinarse demasiado sobre él, dudoso de lastimar su ya lastimado cuerpo._

_- ¿Temes por mi? – pregunto enternecido, y pese a lo que creyó, el joven guerrero asintió nervioso y evitando el contacto visual._

_- No quiero hacerte mas daño – anuncio abatido._

_- ¿Hacerme daño? – repitió el pelinegro notando como se encogía angustiado para asentir una vez mas -, deja que yo me preocupe por lo que me hace daño – le pidió con voz suave acariciando su rostro con ternura y jalando suavemente de su barbilla para hacerlo mirarle._

_- Estas así por mí – le recordó el peli verde temeroso de mirarlo a los ojos._

_- Tienes razón – acepto el shichibukai haciendo al mas joven sentir un doloroso pinchazo en su pecho, estaba a punto de apartarse cuando una de las firmes manos de su rival tomo su derecha y la condujo lentamente por sobre su vientre, hasta llegar a su pecho -, solo por ti me pongo así… nervioso y torpe."_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Se estremeció solo de recordar aquel suceso, aquella caricia sobre el precioso cuerpo del shichibukai. Eran recuerdos maravillosos, pero al tener tan presente la última reminiscencia, le resultaban severamente dolorosos.

Le dolía pensar en él, en lo que habían pasado y en el desesperado deseo que sentía de no haberlo vencido jamás; nunca se creyó deseando no haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Kuina cuando eran niños, pero eso era lo que hacía, deseaba que Mihawk nunca hubiese sido derrotado, deseaba que siguiera vivo, navegando solitario como acostumbraba, deseaba saber que aun podría volver a verlo con el pretexto de otro duelo

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"_Zoro había suspirado profundamente ante aquella declaración y jalo la mano del mayor acercándola a su propio corazón._

_- Tú me pones igual – confeso con convicción, aunque eso no había impedido que sus mejillas se colorearan ligeramente de carmesí._

_Mihawk le sonrío y lo invito a recostarse junto a él, cosa que el peli verde hizo casi de inmediato, acurrucándose en sus brazos y recostando la cabeza en los firmes pectorales, donde podía escuchar el repiqueteo ansioso de aquel corazón latir al unisonó con el suyo._

_- Te amo, Roronoa Zoro… - susurro el pelinegro jalando la morena mano que no había soltado ni un momento y aproximándola a sus labios, para besarla con celo._

_Zoro levanto el rostro para poder mirarle, y tras sonreír y aproximar su boca a la de el pelinegro, lo beso una vez más, se recostó de nuevo sobre su pecho y lo abrazo con ternura._

_- Yo también te amo, Juraquille Mihawk._

_No lo vio, pero podría jurar que el shichibukai había derramado alguna lagrima en el momento en que lo abrazo. Justo antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos."_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Zoro se tallo los ojos varias veces para borrar las lágrimas que había comenzado a salir con desesperación. Le dolía tanto recordarlo, pensar en lo que no fue y nunca seria, porque luego de quedarse dormido entre sus brazos esa noche, luego de confesarse su amor mutuo… él no volvió a despertar…

Se murió abrazándolo… se le murió en los brazos y no fue capaz de hacer nada para impedirlo…

Ese debía ser el día mas feliz de su vida, había logrado su sueño, había vencido a su rival… era… "el espadachín más fuerte del mundo"… y no le importaba una mierda, porque lo único que deseaba era haberse muerto también.

**FIN**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Espero que les gustara, se agradecen los comentarios .

Y pues, suerte en su vida, espero que los sueños no les cuesten tan caros a vosotros.

Saludos.

.


End file.
